fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geno Azteck
Geno Azteck is a mage from Blazing Soul, and a member of the Thrill Seekers Team. Though he is a mage, Geno uses his fists to fight just as much as his magic, earning him the nickname Bloody Brawler. He was originally part of a tribe that was attacked by dark mages looking for slaves, to which he was one of the only survivors. He is incredibly strong and kind, and one of the more prominent members of the guild. to make full use of this, he utilises Blood Seal Magic, a trademark skill from his tribe, to summon a small collection of weapons crafter from his own blood. Appearance Geno is a little over 6 feet tall and has a very rough appearance. He has orange eyes, shoulder length black hair and a thin unkempt beard. He also has a large tattoo of what looks like a birds claw on his chest. Lastly, Geno sports several scars over his body, caused by his many fights and lack of armor. His guild mark is located on the palm of his right hand and is dark red in color. Geno usually wares a pair of torn up black pants, with a pair of brown sandals. He keeps his chest bare to allow him to easily access his Demon weapons. He has a long metal chain around his waist, which he can use in combat as an alternative to his magic. Geno wares an orange sash over his pants, which hangs down to just past his knees, and a feathered shoulder pad on his left arm as well as a metal arm brace on the same arm. Geno also has a red headband he wares on his forehead to keep the hair out of his eyes. Personality Geno is a very rough individual. Even as a child he would often be caught fighting animals in the forest, all to improve his strength. He doesn't let his power go to his head however, and more often than not he well prefer to follow the directions of others rather than have to formulate a plan himself. He's also vary easygoing; as in it's almost imposable to insult him. He likes to believe he knows himself very well, any anyone trying to poke fun or annoy him will just be met with a half interested shrug. One thing that will really get on his nerves though is an act of excess cruelty, typically inflicted on another person. He has a strong sense of honor in that regard, always trying to stick up for the underdog. While others would be thinking about situations and outcomes, Geno would rather break stuff and use his strength to solve problems. He is friendly with his guild mates and gets along with almost everyone, though that doesn't mean he won't battle them for entertainment. Being one of the most physically proficient members of the guild, he often gets challenged to fights by people looking to boost there arm strength. Geno doesn't mind this, as he likes the challenge, as well as helping others get stronger. While sometimes described violent or muscle brained, none can deny that Geno has a strong moral code that he sticks to like a religion. How he interprets this code can vary however, often to the frustration of anyone working with him. He will never strike a downed opponent, but isn't above strong-arming them into surrender should the situation call for it. He doesn't like going all out on an opponent he knows he can defeat, but would never let himself lose such a match either. Often times when presented with this problem, Geno will simply avoid fighting and wait for his opponent to tire themselves out. In short; Geno adapts quickly, often without a second thought, to any scenario he's presented with. History Born into a tribe, Geno began training in the art of combat from a very young age. Boosting his physical strength and fighting skill, Geno soon became one of the best fighters in his tribe, making him a prime candidate to become a mage. Through a wright of passage, Geno had to hunt a dangerous monster at the age of 15, and attain it's power through the use of Blood Seal Magic. He succeeded, and earned his first Demon weapon, Agrus. Geno quickly grew to become the best hunter in his tribe, with his only rival being Xiao Ming, another warrior who didn't quite match his strength, but compensated with skill. The two of them leading hunting party's and training the younger hunters, both rising to be recognised as potential candidates to one day take over leading the tribe. After acquiring a second Demon Weapon, Mammon, Geno unquestionably became the strongest person in the tribes history. By the time Geno turned 20, slavers had come several times to try and capture the tribe for profit. After a handful of failed direct attacks, they changed tactics, resorting to kidnaping in the night, and other underhanded methods. Unfortunately, as Geno's tribe was relatively isolated, there was little help from the governments or the magic counsel. Though they fought back, there was only so much they could do as there numbers ether fell in combat, or disappeared in the night. After growing sick of losing friends, and waiting for help that would never come, Geno and Xiao made a stand. After tracking there attackers to there hideout, the pair of them and the remaining members of his tribe launched a guerrilla style attack on the dark mages. After days of surprise attacks, Geno and Xiao where the only one's who remained, all others ether killed or captured. In a final assault, Xiao was captured and Geno's Demon weapon Agrus was broken, rendering him unconscious. Fortunately for Geno, he had caused enough damage to there camp to force them to leave without him. Xiao was also able to escape, thanks to Geno's last push to drive the slavers away. Though it was a hollow victory, as most of his tribe was ether dead or had been taken away. Though only he and Xiao remained, though Geno remained determined that someone else would return as Xiao had. Though he stayed as lone as he could, even after Xiao had left, the attacks sustained by the slavers had reduced the surrounding area to a baron wasteland. Forced to leave do to lack of food, Geno began to wonder, drifting between settlements and stowing away on ships to look for a new home. Eventually, he came across Blazing Soul, a mage guild in Bantia, and decided it was time to settle down again. Joining the guild allowed him to learn more about other magic's, and he soon became one of the more prominent members of the guild. Eventually joining up with the Thrill Seekers team, and acquiring another Demon Weapon, Scox, Geno is now an official mage, and a terror to all dark mages. Magic and Abilities Agrus.jpg|Agrus Mammon Saw.jpg|Mammon Scox.jpg|Scox Blood Seal Magic - Geno has became a very adept user of Blood Seal Magic, having attained several weapons over the years. By drawing symbols in blood on his body, Geno is able to summon his weapons. This access to powerful weapons, plus his incredible physical strength make him a very strong opponent. Agrus - A deceased weapon that takes the form of a damaged broadsword hilt, with a broken blade, only leaving a small jagged cutting edge left. The eye is dull green and can be summoned from Geno's right forearm by drawing a line with two other lines crossing it. Geno uses this more because it doesn't have any personality anymore, and can even through it like a boomerang. In some cases, Geno attaches his chain to it and swings it around to attack at long range. Mammon - A 6 foot long saw like weapon Geno summons from his back, just between his shoulder blades by drawing a cross down his spine. The eye is colored blue and it has the power to remain completely weightless to it's user, allowing Geno to swing it's massive blade with one hand, and still devastate his surroundings. Unbecoming of Demon weapons, Mammon is fully aware of the fact that if Geno where to die, it would as well. Because of this, Mammon doesn't want to control Geno, if only for survivals sake. *'Great Divide' - A long range attack Geno developed after growing tired of having to chase down opponents. With a mighty swing, Geno produces a slash of air that can cleave through stone. It possesses all the same cutting power as a regular slash at close range, up to at least 200 feet, at which time the attack begins to dissipate. Scox - A 3 foot sword type weapon Geno summons from just above his left hip with a symbol of a circle with a line through it. It's eye is red and it can segment into a bladed whip up to 30 feet in length. Its ability let's Geno control the whip as if it was a part of himself, allowing him unprecedented precision for a weapon of it's kind. One of the harder weapons Geno has to control, it does not fight for control so muck as it attempts to influence Geno into giving in to it. As such, he will rely on it less than his other weapons. *'Stinger Tail' - A simple attack that Geno usually uses as a way to start a fight when using Scox. He will extend the blade out in a stabbing motion, increasing his range to the full length of the weapon, being 30 feet. He can control the tip to chase opponents should he miss his initial strike, and coil it around himself to create a sort of shield against projectile attacks. 'Immense strength -' Though Geno is classed as a mage, his fighting style is much more physical than most. Years of tough fights have boosted his physical strength beyond what most would consider a humans normal limits. He combines this with his demon weapons to deliver very powerful attacks. 'Expert fighter -' All of his life, Geno has been fighting against a wide variety of opponents. This has allowed him to create his own fighting style, involving powerful punches, kicks, and even head-butts. This also extends to his Demon Weapons as he can use them in a multitude of ways, many of which would be considered unconventional. 'Battle Centred Training -' Though he is a genius when it comes to combat, Geno shows little interest in learning anything else. He received a basic education, and doesn't seem interested in learning much else, unless it has to do with combat. 'Indomitable Will -' As is common of a Blood Seal Mage, Geno has superhuman will, being able to perform the ritual for attaining Demon Weapons multiple times with no ill effects. An addid effect of this is that he is all but immune to any sort of mind control, as well as illusions. This immunity has less to do with his willpower however, and more to do with the fact that his demon weapons can jar him out of any sort of bewitched state. After summoning one of his weapons, he becomes completely immune to Illusions, as his demon eye allows him to see through any trick of the mind. 'Narcoleptic -' Unbecoming of his incredibly honed physical state, Geno suffers from Narcolepsy, meaning that he can fall asleep randomly, and can't be woken up when he does. This can happen almost anywhere, except while he's fighting, and can lead to some very comical situations. Stats Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Blazing Soul Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blood Seal User Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Human